Leo Whitefang/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Leo Whitefang. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "Grave crimes deserve...?" "Pretty crimes deserve...?" "Yes! And only I may pardon!" * "Who am I?" "Am I important?" "WRONG! I'm SUPER important!" * "Who dares stand against me?!" "Who challenges me?!" "WRONG! Both are fools!" * Ky (post-''REV 2''): "Who's the most important king!?" "Who's the best looking king!?" "D'aaaaaaah! Leave some for me, too!" ;Outro * "There are only two entries in my dictionary for inimitable: Your mother's apple pie, and my skill." * "Attempting to analyze your defeat would be an utter waste of time. The truth is painfully simple: You lost because you aren't me." * "The definition of "defeat" reads "The fate of those who fight me!"" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "A lion always hunts with 100% of its strength. Your very genes remember that terror! Every human knows in their soul to run in fear when the LION BARES HIS FANGS!" ** "These royal blades are ten times stronger than any other! My strength is ten times that of any other man! Since I feel generous, I'll DOUBLE their multiplied power, for 200 times the force!" ** "Take my blades, harder than any steel... And add to their strength my dignity and my grace! Windrad des Weltraum!" ** "Well done, an impressive display for an ordinary citizen." ** "You've seen my power. Forget pride and just bow out." ** "Take a break. This may be a duel, but I don't want you hurt. / Gute Reise..." * Instant Kill reactions: ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** This is...me? ** All Dead ** Raiden ** Magnum Wedding ** Theater of Pain ;Winning * Self: "Imitation lowers the value of the impostor while elevating the subject. Please, pretend to be me as much as you like!" * Sol: "Arrogant bastard... How dare anyone have more freedom than a king?!" * Ky: "If you desire diplomatic dialog I may be able to oblige you, but somehow I doubt that's what you're really after. I must warn you, the only entry my dictionary has for 'Victorious Cry' is 'Serves you right!' Then again, perhaps it's gauche to say that to your face. Heh heh heh... ha ha ha ha ha!" * May: "I cannot brag of a victory over a child, therefore I would appreciate it if you could speak of your glorious defeat at Leo's hands on my behalf." * Faust: "We must contact the capital hospital... I've captured a wild doctor! Ha ha ha ha!" * Potemkin: "If I were to compare this battle to a king's meal, then this bout would be... yes, a bit of cheese. Nonetheless, cheese can be an excellent appetizer, or a compliment to a fine wine. Be proud of your accomplishment." * Chipp: "Under 'quick,' it says... Hmm, well, not much I suppose. Let me just add 'irritating' in here..." * Zato: "Perfect order does not by definition eliminate crime, and imperfect justice allows some to escape punishment, but I must warn you... In my book of law, there is no such thing as a statute of limitations. I WILL catch you." * Millia: "Forbidden magic that grants one unnatural power over their hair... the Forbidden Curse Angra. If this were to become public knowledge, do you know how many stylists would be out of business?" * Axl: "A journey that meets every expectation is a sorrowful one, because it leaves you without a reason to return. The same can be said for battles. For your sake, I hope we never cross blades again." * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "Eat a piece of bread with sweat-drenched hands and the flavor will be satisfying. Eat it with bloodstained hands and you'll start to crave blood. I refuse to stand idly by as you charge towards your own destruction." * Johnny: "What's this? A gambler's nature is to sniff out the losses rather than victory... is key? Hmm... Wait a sec, that doesn't sound right. You challenged me, which makes you an utter fool! I shall rewrite this definition." * Venom: "How dare you! Is everything a game to you? Have you learned nothing?! All things in moderation! Expect my authority, of course." * Jam: "I get it now... this is your strategy, right? Knowing you'd kick really high, you've picked the most inappropriate attire. You must change into something decent immediately. A-Slthough, I suppose we could wait for me to, um... double-take." * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "They say that a beautiful rose has thorns, but some are worth the pain. If there is only one such rose in the world, then even more so. Ky, what a lucky guy you are..." * Slayer: "Dandyism...? No no no, there's no need to explain, I'll simply look it up. Hm... I see, I see... Damn, this definition is far too long! I'll just replace it with my name! Ha ha ha!" * I-No: "I find you guilty of all charges! Your sentence will also be determined be me. A stay of execution, you say? Also decided by me!" * Sin: "The dictionary contains truth, but not how one is meant to interpret it... except for mine, of course! Now I will teach you some reason lessons by reading aloud excerpts from my--what?! Not interested?!" * Ramlethal: "It hurts to be thrown away, and it hurts to thrown another away, but one who discards nothing has nothing to gain. This loss has taught you something. Cherish that knowledge." * Elphelt: "Argh! Women's style confounds me! Is this scandalous? Or classy?! I cannot tell!" * Bedman: "You little bastard... How are you so powerful?!" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "Victory obtained through outrageous means... it is only a matter of time before one will see through you. I respect your originality, but you should brush up on your basics." * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): " You may live forever, but that does not mean your name will. What you can do, however, is retell stories of my majesty!" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "Pardon me, but the word hospitality doesn't exist in my dictionary. Surely, the Kum family would understand... The way you dedicate yourself to a single cause." * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "Just because someone's knowledge is vast does not mean that their knowledge is true. Allow me to tell you something you would have known if you had only read my dictionary: I AM INVINCIBLE!" ;System Voice *"Bedman. Y-You... What the hell are you doing here?" *"Chipp Zanuff. What happened to your election?" *"I-No. Definitely on the most wanted list." *"Hmm... Oh! Ky Kiske!" *"Leo White-- Oh shit, that's me! Hold the tight!" *"May... A child?" *"Millia Rage. ...Who has a criminal record, of course." *"Ramlethal Valentine. What? You gotta be kidding." *"Sin-- Do I really have to read your whole name?" *"Slayer? We're letting non-humans in now?" *"Sol Badguy. Both the bounty AND bounty hunter?" *"Venom. Hmph, should I arrest you right here?" *"Zato-1. I could've swore I saw your death certificate." *"Versus..." *"I want a clean fight. No funny business." *"Begin!" *"Time's up! What's the verdict?" *"Well done!" Category:Quote list